


The Waves Will Clash Once More~

by C_A_T_M



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Big Brothers, Blood, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drowning, Father Figures, Fluff, Folklore, Forced Marriage, Gen, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ocean, Orphans, Platonic Relationships, Sea Monsters, Sirens, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_T_M/pseuds/C_A_T_M
Summary: Siren's were ruthless, creatures that killed without mercy. So why was he looking after this little girl with stars in her eyes?





	The Waves Will Clash Once More~

Bubbles floated in front of him, his eyes closed as he rested against the coral. Saturated colours surrounded him, the anemones and fish creating rainbows that glimmered, greatly contrasting the grey of sky above.

Through the rapid currents and breath of the ocean, he could feel himself traveling through the water, going through his skin and forcing his eyes open. 

People. There was a ship approaching. The waves only responded with tenacity when there was humans around. 

Though the songs were muffled, it was clear what was going on. Falsettos and promises of people's greatest desires permeated through the water, powerful tail propelling him out of his little cave and into the hunting grounds. 

Lightning and heavy rain battered the ocean's surface, his head breaking through as he watched the scene unfold. Notes of pleasure were louder; clearer and his own mouth opened.

Hunting season. The season where the earth, land and sky came to a mutual agreement - to satisfy the hunger of the deadliest creatures that existed within this plane of existence: Sirens. 

The sirens were dangerous, playing the roles of helpless men and women with their voices dripping in venom laced honey - woven within their songs were tales of the human's wishes and selfish wants. Humans were self centered and arrogant, always wishing for more even when they possessed all they could ever need. 

This meant that Taeil felt not even the barest hint of remorse as he sang, rain running down his face and his eyes golden, watching the approaching ship with an animalistic eagerness. His brethren were joining in, a deadly symphony that was sure to bring the end of many. 

To say his voice was beautiful would have been a lie; it was the slice of heaven that Lucifer had brought down with him into hell. Coated with pretty dreams but resulting in nightmares.

The ship progressed closer, people already attracted to the edge, items dropping from the sides as possessions were thrown - their most valued items sinking to the deepest depths of the ocean. 

Things that held worth and value to humans had no meaning to him, bright eyes providing a light for the dazed crew men on board, magnificent hull moving closer and closer until he could see the individual expression of those at the edge. 

Louder, he had to be louder for them to hear. To be heard over the force of nature was a challenge, but it was achieved with ease, humans dropping one by one like flies.

Taeil did not move, remaining on his spot near the rock, voice melting within the calls of the others, slowly letting his words die down, the melody flowing with the wind. 

Within seconds the men fell, eyes glazed and unaware of their demise. Some splashed, others sank straight to the bottom. It was almost laughably easy to see them succumb to their desires. 

Songs of power filled the air, others of riches and many about temptation, lust in both the physical and the material sense. Beautiful faces sang beautiful songs, luring them in before razor sharp teeth devoured them whole, leaving nothing behind but the red waters. 

It was only men that responded to the call, children and women were generally immune to the sirens whispers and backhanded promises. Though, if they were corrupted enough, anyone could fall prey. 

If there was no human, there was no legacy. It was almost liberating how easily they had been wiped from existence. 

They said that pretty faces told pretty lies and it was true, the more attractive a siren, the more danger you were in. 

Licking his lips, he watched patiently as blood began to leak into the ocean, colouring the surroundings a pretty ruby red. He would never eat during the hunt, always taking his meals to his cave to finish in peace. 

However, as he leant against the slippery rock, eyes trailing along the length of the ship, he noticed a man hold out a bundle. It wasn't the normal kind either, made of a soft material that that humans usually wore, unlike the ones that they dumped their food in. There was clear glassiness in his eyes, unaware of his actions as he let go.

Something told Taeil to move, body jerking into action within that split second. Air hit his face every time he resurfaced but he had to catch that bundle, he _had_ to.

Water rushed past his body, seconds slowing down until it just him and the white bundle. It seemed like he wouldn't reach it but he was not one to be beaten easily, jumping with the grace and agility of a seasoned dancer.

Arms outstretched, he managed to grab it - just inches away from hitting the water and destroying whatever was inside. The thing was warm, uncharastically so for how frigid the temperature was. 

Making sure to keep it above the water, he rushed as quickly as he could to a cave, a pool within it shallow enough to let him move in and out without problem but also letting him put it down on dry land. 

If he had a heart, it would have hammered against his chest, forcing his breath to speed up. Unfortunately, he did not possess such an organ.

His hand raised, hesitation in his movements as he looked at it. There wasn't anything particularly special, a bland white blanket wrapped around it, protecting it from harm. 

So why did he feel such nervousness at peeling away the fabric? 

In the background, he could still hear the sounds of waves clashing and the earth roaring, damning such a horrific event. The song had died out, leaving behind nothing but chaos and the scent of blood.

His teeth grit together, scolding himself internally for being stupid. What was he afraid of? 

Fingers touching the cloth, he slowly pulled it away, heat blossoming closer to his wet skin. It was something alive, he knew that for a fact. But what? Was it an animal of some sort?

He got his answer when he pulled back the last of the barrier, baring the answer to his questions in its rawest form. His eyes were wide, hand frozen mid air as he stared. 

Doe eyes looked back at him, full of innocence and curiosity. 

That man's most prized possession was his child.

Taeil was at a complete loss, continuing to stare, fingers stiff and eyes wide. There was nothing that could have prepared him for this, nothing at all. The youngest human he had ever seen was a young boy around his later teenage years, and even then he was susceptible to the sounds of the sirens.

Common sense and nature told him to kill the child, to snap it's neck so it died quickly and painlessly. Letting it live would mean a slow death from starvation once he left.

Yet, as he watched the babe, their features full of life and their soul so pure and untainted, he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. He couldn't leave this vulnerable creature by itself, to die alone and frightened. 

He may have been heartless, but he was no monster.

Instead, he let the very tips of his fingers drag along their cheek, feeling the warmth that radiated from them. By some miracle, they had been left untouched by the heavy rain, dry and protected. 

A feeling of _something_ arose in his chest upon hearing their soft breathing, their eyelids drooping as a hand reached out to touch his index finger, holding on to it tightly within their tiny palm. Not once had they cried, observing him only with interest and curiosity.

Behind him, the storm was beginning to die down. The slaughter was finished, peace falling over the darkest parts of the ocean: the ship was abandoned, managed only by the lull of the waves. 

There was no way the father had survived; this child was now on their own. 

Slowly, their breathing was the only indication of life, eyes closed as they rested peacefully - unaware of the danger around them. What a fragile being, Taeil thought, how easy it would be to murder them without them ever feeling a thing. 

But he stayed. He did not leave the side of the child, not even when the sun began to shine again and the scent of blood was fading into the saltiness of the air. Taeil did not stir, not once.

* * *

 

'What do human children eat?' This was not a question he thought he would ever be asking himself, eyes grazing the ocean floor as he moved through the water without a stutter in his movements. 

Of course he was not aware of what human are, he ate _them_ after all. But maybe he should have paid attention to them a little more, especially with the situation he was in right now. The child (he identified as female) had yet to awaken and he knew that when she did, she would be hungry; all living things had an appetite after all.

Young of other animals usually drank milk and he assumed the same of humans, but she looked a little bigger than a newborn, yet not fully there to a year old either. He supposed she could consume solids, he would certainly try and see. 

There was one thing he believed she could eat, though he was not aware of it's nutritional value, not to humans at least. Sirens were able to sustain themselves on it when food was low, as it tended to get during the last few months before the hunting season started. 

A kind of seaweed that tastes sweet, different from the tang of human flesh but a treat nonetheless - however it was nowhere near as filling and would require enormous amounts to be consumed to b anywhere near filling.

Grabbing a handful, he returned to the cover, freshwater surrounding him as he slid onto the sand, the baby rousing from her sleep as he did so. Finding a seashell, he washed it quickly and crushed the seaweed into a paste. It wasn't the most appealing thing ever, but hd was working with what he had. 

Soft whimpers filled the cove, the scent of salt wafting towards him as she sniffled, hands outstretched towards him. Hesitantly, his own hands reached out and the baby crawled towards him, blanket slipping from their shoulders. It truly amazed him how she has no sense of danger, willing to move towards him because he was the only other person there. 

In adults he found it naïve and stupid, however in children he found it to be almost endearing.

A thin layer of moisture covered him from head to toe but she didn't seem to care, crawling to him regardless and holding out her arms, begging to be picked up. 

His hands slipped under her, resting her on his scales, fingers just above her heart. How easy it would be to plunge his fingers in through her skin and rip her heart out, killing her within seconds. 

Instead, he lifted the shell to her, motioning for her to open her mouth. She did so, mimicking him and giggling as he tilted the paste into her mouth. For a moment, her face scrunched up and he was certain she would begin to bawl. Yet she continued to surprise him by not only swallowing, but attempting to grab the shell from him too.

"Ah no," Voice gentle, as melodic as the night before, he fed the rest of the seaweed to her until there was nothing left but the green tinted shell. "There you go."

She giggled, grabbing his fingers and raising it to her mouth, about to put it in her mouth before he gently moved them away. "What is your name, pretty thing?" 

Of course she did not respond, opting to stare at his lips instead, blowing a raspberry and clapping like she had told the world's funniest joke. He couldn't help but laugh. "You deserve a beautiful name," a few names crossed his mind before he decided on something, "pearl. You are a little pearl."

It was a fitting name; a treasure ripped away from its parents because of selfish desire. Like a pearl.

She looked at him with her all too soft eyes, full of trust and freedom that he hadn't ever seen in the eyes of a human before. Freedom truly did lose it meaning while one grew up. 

Tiny hands touched his scales, little sounds of wonder and awe filling the space as he held her steady, grabbing the blanket and patting himself down so that he wasn't slippery. 

Skin met scales of teal and aqua, the colours shimmering an iridescent glow under the frugal lighting of the sun. Underwater was where he blended in, where he looked the most ethereal with his tail leaving behind nothing but water ripples. 

Curiosity knew no bounds, not for her nor him. Maybe that was why he refused to kill her, to keep her alive when he would be fool to do so. 

* * *

 

Taeil was not a person to put value in things that did not have any, but as he watched her play in the sand, soft noises and squeals of joy, he couldn't help but compare her to the jewels that lay at the bottom of the ocean. A lost treasure.

For two months now he had managed to hide her from the world, giving her whatever food he could find and mash up, though sometimes she would prefer to eat it whole. If he had a heart, it would have surely warmed up at the sight. 

"Pearl, what are you doing?" She had yet to speak anything more than a couple of senseless noises, making him wonder if she had even said her first words, "are you okay?" 

He would always be mesmerised by how vibrant her eyes were, endless pools that outdid the ocean. They were both shallow and eternally unending.

Passing a shiny rock through his fingers, she was happy to take it from him, holding it tightly in her fist while moving closer to him, arms held out with the rock within her enclosed palm. Unable to refuse, he set her in his lap and sighed, chin resting lightly atop her head. 

From the chaos that he lived in, she was the one thing that was simple; quiet; giving. All she asked for was food and attention, something he could readily provide. 

Blanket on her legs, he sat without a word on the sand, tail splashing in the water as little droplets sprayed on them both. Waves rolled and splashed, gently hitting the cave and filling the empty noise. Deciding that he was bored of the silence, he began to sing.

The melody was soft but powerful, the ocean muting as his words hit the air, travelling on the wind and soothing the earth - should anyone have heard it, they would have surely been entranced. 

Children weren't affected but she has stopped to turn around and look at him, interest and intrigue written across her full features, completely silent as he sang.

The song ended with the last few notes dying out, carried away to lands far away, the ocean beginning it's roaring once more. 

"Hyung, I'm certain you know children don't fall for a siren's song," If he wasn't already cold blooded, he would have surely felt it turn to ice in his veins, eyes darting to the entrance where a lazy figure sat, a smile painted on his lips. "Why do you have one with you?"

"Does it matter to you, Dejun?" The siren named Dejun moved closer, ruby and magenta scales shimmering as he did so, webbed fingers gripping onto the space beside Taeil before he hauled himself up. 

He closed a single eye, pressing a finger to his chin almost mockingly. "Yes," he spoke, sharp teeth glinting. 

Taeil fought the urge to roll his eyes, arms tightening protectively around the infant. 

"Don't you dare think of harming her," Dejun help up his hands in surrender, leaning his weight on his elbow as his tail flickered lazily in the shallow water. 

"I won't, but why?" 

Dejun might have been a strong character, but he was no liar. If he said he wouldn't hurt her, then he wouldn't: his grip still remained tight. 

"One of the humans threw her down and I caught her. Nothing more, nothing less," Raising a perfect brow, a thoughtful expression coloured the younger siren's features. 

"Then why didn't you kill her? Wouldn't it be easier?"

"I-" He looked down to see her picking at the blanket, one hand on the soft fabric and the other on top of his hand, "I didn't want to."

Dejun hummed, low and breathy, hand out stretching slowly towards her, letting his long fingers rest on the blanket as he watched her drop the rock, grabbing his fingers with both of her hands instead and raising it to eye level. 

"She's cute. Do you have a name for her?"

"Pearl. I have never heard her real name," Dejun hadn't expected him to know, nodding understandingly. 

Taeil was, rightfully, watching Dejun like a hawk, making sure he would cause no harm to the giggling girl on his lap. It took a lot to make him angry and no one wanted to see him when he was angry. 

Anyone with eyes could have seen how invested Taeil was with her, eyes shining with adoration whenever he looked down at her, a purely parental love softening his features. 

"How long?"

"Two months."

"I'm surprised you managed that, Hyung. But she's human, you can't keep her forever," Lips pulling into a frown, Taeil looked back out at the blue lapping at his lower half, "eventually she will grow up, or she will die."

"I know." Taeil said stubbornly, earning a sigh as he pulled his hand back from the baby. 

Licking his lips, Dejun lowered himself onto his elbows, moving his face closer to her until he was directly in front of her, head tilted and nose almost touching hers. Slowly, she touched him, movements uncoordinated.

"T-tae. Taeil!" The loud exclamation made him gasp, eyes widening as she bumped heads with Dejun, staring right into his fellinesque brown hues. 

"She's cute," he commented.

Yeah. She was. 

* * *

 

For almost 6 months he had kept her, hiding her from the world and raising her like she was his own and like the species gap never existed. Of course he wasn't sure of her exact age, but if he had to guess he would have said she was about to turn one. 

"Hunting season is near," A nod.

He knew exactly what hunting season meant, the shores turning feral and the world going grey as the deadly creatures feasted. He also knew that this would spell almost certain death for the infant that slept soundly on the warm beach, laying in the shade with her head on her blanket. 

"What will you do?" Wishing desperately he could have said nothing. he only shrugged, Dejun following his line of sight. A hand rested on his own, "You need to give her away. Before she's killed. You can't keep her through the season."

A sickening sensation formed in his chest at the thought of losing her, the only person that had ever looked at him like he wasn't a freak. In her mind, there was no difference between them. "I know."

But keeping her would do no good, not to either of them. Giving her away to the nearest human civilisation was the kindest thing he could have done. The hardest act of love was letting them go. 

"I know. I will night," Dejun would have been lying through his sharp, pointed teeth if he said he too wasn't attached to the the little girl. Her laughter and broken speech was akin to that of a siren's, capturing their attention and making them putty in her small hands. "But I don't want to."

Only able to offer a sympathetic smile, Dejun sighed loudly one final time, moving over and brushing his lips against her forehead. She didn't move.  

"I will be going now. If you require anything, just call for me," Nodding, the water ripped as he dove under water, disappearing within seconds and meshing with the sea life. If Dejun could accept it so easily, why couldn't he?

Why was he attached to this stupid little infant that should have died all those months ago?

As her chest rose and fell, mouth parted open in silent breaths, he knew that the reason why he didn't was because he felt love for her. Love that stretched beyond species and into the purest form of care. 

Swallowing, he began to get to work. Gathering sticks and strips of wood wasn't too difficult, lying scattered all across the nearby beaches. The challenging part was wearing them together into a basket, the wood refusing to bend and snapping on multiple occasions before he was finally able to reach the desired shape. 

It wasn't the prettiest thing by any means, but it would keep the water out and float. Next, he reached down and pulled out a scale, the jolting pain rushing down his spine momentarily before easing. 

Metal wasn't hard to source when humans threw it over board, easily finding something resembling a knife and a relatively thick wire near a wreckage site.

The wire poked through the scale, a small pearl put on to the end and slid to the middle. Glimmers of pale pink iridescence mixed with the blue, creating a rainbow reflective of the sky and water; the connection between humans and sirens. 

He was gentle, careful in his movements as he put it around her neck. It was the extra care he took while moving her into the basket that stopped her from waking up and crying. If she had, he knew he would not have possessed the will power to carry on with his plan. 

Humans always threw away their riches right before they fell to their doom, so he had put some of those items he'd found in the bottom of the basket, covering it up with seaweed and wrapping her tightly in the blanket. 

Chest aching, he stilled, looking over her sleeping figure once more before he let her go forever. The warmth she held was fleeting, her heart fluttering under his touch and he had to swallow dry. 

So he set off, keeping the basket above the waves as he dipped in and out, moving softly under the cover of the night. To the untrained eye, he would have looked like a large fish moving, the basket easily mistaken for a head. 

It didn't take long at all for him to reach the village, the place hushed and ridiculously isolated considering a mainland connected them at least 30 miles away. 

The dull throb in his chest increased as he approached the shore, arms lowering and bringing the basket to his body as he moved. His expression was blank, the only clear thing telling of his misery was the blankness in his eyes. 

Ever so slowly he placed the basket down, looking into it one last time, grazing her cheek and warm skin before closing his eyes and pushing it onto the land. With everything meter he moved away, his eyes fogged up. The last time he would ever see her, he would remember this for the rest of his long life. 

With his head dipped beneath the waves, tears blended in with the salt of the ocean, he watched the basket from far away, waiting until the morning when a young boy bounded over and looked into it. His parents came over, picking her up with a gasp and even from the distance he was at, he could see the promise of love in their eyes.

Maybe they could love her like he had learnt to. He really hoped they would. 

* * *

 

Sand squashed underfoot pleasantly, the soft sounds of the birds and the natural world creating a soothing harmony that had her heart soaring. The beach was her favourite place to go to unwind, to forget the day and to sit and talk about nothing in particular you the world that cared about no one in particular. 

"Guess I'm here again," she spoke, kicking sand and scrunching her toes within the warm granules. Summer had come and the village was bathed within the rays, kids and adults alike coming out to enjoy the sun. 

However, the part of the beach that she usually occupied was rather secluded, hidden from the shore and near a bunch of jagged rocks that provided a shelter as well as a cover.

Sitting down on one of the smoother rocks, more than likely worn down from the years of crashing of the water against its surface, she dipped her toes into the warm liquid. Leaning back, it was nice to feel nothing but the breeze on her face.

"Today is the day of the warriors return," She said, voice echoing and repeating, "I'm not sure of what time the village is required to be there, but the warriors will choose a bride to wed."

In her opinion, she thought the 'choosing' ceremony was a joke. There was never any choice involved for the woman that would be carted off and forced into a life of legal slavery. 

And because the village was small, people would know if she didn't show up. There was no way for her to hide without it blowing up out of proportion.

"I hope no one is chosen this time. They can go to the main land instead," wiggling her toes, she felt a small bead like object touch them, lowering her head only to see a pearl rolling between them. "Oh? Another one? I have a small collection now." 

A couple of them were floating around her, ranging in sizes from a little bead to the head of her finger. She didn't mind though, they were beautiful and made fine jewellery whenever she had the time and dedication to make some.

"Me and my brother are planning to go to the mainland for a trip soon. I've always wanted to go but I don't want to leave either," pocketing the pearls, she sighed, "this is my home."

Of course she knew how he had been found, she knew ever since she was old enough to tell herself apart from her reflection that she wasn't their biological child. They had always treated her like one however. 

The story was one she loved, that she was found in a basket fast asleep on the beach with a necklace around her neck; it the exact same one she happened to be wearing now. They said they had no idea how she had survived, no person had ever gone adrift to sea and come back alive, let alone a baby that could barely fend for itself. 

Her story baffled them but in the end they were grateful that she was given to them, the daughter that they desperately wanted but could never conceive. 

Grabbing a handful of wet sand, she gently moulded it into a miniature castle. Within a few seconds, the tide receeded and came back with full force, crushing the little work of architecture and making her huff. "That's not very nice of you."

Great, she thought, she was going insane. 

Talking to herself with the small fish as your only witness wasn't something she was particularly proud of, but it provided a peace of mind that was hard to come by with an annoying older brother and protective parents. Everyone knew of her affinity towards the ocean and because of her to original circumstances, they never questioned it. 

"Do you think I should go? Or should I hide here?" She asked, licking her lips and faintly tasting salt. "Would it be worth disappointing them?" 

As expected, there was no reply.

Laughing, she stood up and kicked the remains of her broken castle; it tumbled down, breaking into tiny little pieces before she turned on her heel and walked away.

The village, despite being small, was a beautiful place. Filled with plants of every kind and small decorated houses that only added to the scenery, every route was the scenic route. Dirt clouded behind her as she walked, swinging her arms happily with pearls jingled in her pockets. The place looked surprisingly empty.

That was odd but oh well. Approaching her own house, (a humble little thing situated just on the outdoors), she was surprised to see her brother barrelling out, looking around frantically before seeing her stood there and running over. 

"Where have you been?!" His hands grasped her shoulders and she peeled them off instinctively, shaking her head. 

"At the beach? Where else would I be?"

Muttering something under his breath, he took her hand and tugged her along only to see she was barefoot. "Really?"

"What?" 

"You know we have to be at the town square and you decide to pull a disappearing act. Plus you have no shoes on," Shrugging at him, she laughed at his exasperated face and reached up to pat him on the shoulder. 

"I'm sorry."

He only huffed, rough expression melting into a smile at her pouting face. Wonshik could never be angry at her for too long before melting into a pile of goo. "You can finalise your apology by moving faster. We're going to be late and Eomma will eat you alive."

"Oh shit yeah, move Wonnie!"

"Me move? And don't curse, you know how they don't like it."

She stopped in her tracks, heels dug into the dirt as he gave her a confused look. Slowly, she took a large inhale and opened her mouth. "Fuck, shit, bitch, whore, cocksuc-" a hand clamped over her mouth, stopping her from carrying on. 

"Okay okay, just don't swear in front of them," Rolling his eyes at the smug look on her face, he had his own little slice of revenge by suddenly breaking into a sprint, dragging her along behind him as she yelled.

Finally, they had managed to arrive and sidled in beside their parents, her father giving her a stern look as she smiled and gave a thumbs up. His hand came up and held hers, squeezing it gently but maintaining a serious look for the ceremony. "They are coming, look smart." Swiftly, he brushed away the sand on her clothing and motioned for her to stand up straighter.

Wonshik stood to her left, her father told her right and her mother to his right. The rest of the village was packed together around the stage, a hushing taking over them as they watched the warrior walk on the stage, loud gongs and drums playing a traditional song as they lined up.

While procession slowly died down, one of the warriors (she believed them to be the chief) was eyeing the crowds, lingering over the crowd and on the women that stood there. 

Wonshik seemed to notice this, his body slowly moving to cover her as he held her held tightly behind his back. At first she didn't understand why, giving him a questioning poke to his back, but then she noticed the leering gaze the man had and she thanked him internally.

The chief began a long and boring speech, the words drowning out as she took to playing with her brother's fingers, barely paying attention to whatever was being said. It wasn't like she cared anyway, they never had anything worthwhile to say.

"Will all the young women step forward?" Those words made her head snap up, looking at her father who only dipped his head and told her to duck behind Wonshik. Thank god he was taller than a tree and she could easily disappear behind him if she ducked a little. 

However, their plan had a fatal flaw, her hand was still within his and she hadn't been able to move it away in time before she heard a sharp bark.

"You there! Girl!" Praying that it wasn't her that he was talking to, she remained behind him, "YOU!"

Wonshik didn't budge, letting his fingers slip from hers slowly as he tilted his head and pointed towards himself. "Me?"

A low level laughter erupted, giggling coming from all sides. That probably wasn't the best move because now the chief was infuriated, red in the face as he yelled. 

"Don't play funny with me, boy! The wench behind you, bring her to me!" 

"N-" A hand was placed on his arm, his mother looking up at him with a trembling bottom lip. "I'm sorry," was his soft whisper as he was forced aside, revealing her previously hidden form.

God, now that she could see him she was more than a little disgusted. He wasn't ugly by any means but the predatory glint in his eyes made her feel sick right down to her stomach. Everyone's eyes were on her and she felt incredibly uncomfortable, half dragging her feet and half shoved onto the stage. 

The man moved closer, a name scratched on his plating but before she could read it, her head was jerked upwards roughly, a hand wrapped tightly around her chin. 

Her first instinct was to scowl, brows drawn together tightly as she glared, moving her hand up to remove his. Instead, his hold remained, pressing further into her skin and sending dull sparks of pain down her spine, unaffected by her trying to move away.

"You," he breathed, foul air hitting her face, "you will do nicely. You will be my bride." 

Despite knowing that she should have kept her mouth shut, she forcefully yanked his hand away, stepping back with smouldering eyes. "Like hell I will! I'm not marrying you." 

He smirked - sick pride laced within it as he stood up tall. "I have chosen my wife," her wrist was grabbed in an iron hold, even despite her struggling, "I will wed this girl in two months time. And if under any circumstance that does not happen," he turned to stare at Wonshik who looked a few seconds away from losing his composure, "the family will be indebted to me forevermore."

Slaves. He was going to make them slaves. 

Her eyes widened, arm going limp in his grasp as she stared at him. How could anyone be so cruel?

That shock soon morphed into anger, teeth gritted and jaw clenched. Who did this guy think he was? She wasn't going to fucking marry someone like him.

"Bastard," She hissed, "don't you fucking touch my family."

The chief barely looked at her, brazen black pools staring at her from the corner of his eyes with his hold almost crushing her wrist. "You have no choice in the matter."

And with that, he let go and shoved her off the stage, winking as she stumbled into the crowd and making her blood boil. Wonshik ran over, people parting as he held her upright, death echoing in his stare. 

Yet they could do nothing, the chief was protected under a sick hierarchy that had the odds stacked against them. No matter how much they kicked and screamed, there would end no change in his judgement. 

In two months she would be forced into a marriage that benefited no one but him and his ego all because of a silly little mistake. 

* * *

 

The house was silent, no one speaking a word as they sat in the living room, staring at their hands. 

"He can't do that! It's not fair, Appa, can't you convince them?" Her father looked just as devastated as the rest of the family, his lips only pulling further into a straight line at his son's borderline hysterical words. 

"The council won't side with us. If the Chief has decided something, they won't dare go against it," Her mother spoke up instead, wiping her eyes as inconspicuously as she could.

Her fists clenched with her knuckles turning white, holding tightly onto the fabric of her clothing before she stood up abruptly. "I'm going to go out, I-" she swallowed, "I need some time to think."

Mustering a painfully fake smile, she left the house and pretended not to hear the furious whispers that erupted as soon as she did so. 

Despite having already gone to the beach that day, she needed the escape. If she was in the proximity of another person than she would surely lose her mind, or at the very least say something unsavoury things.

Sand crunched under her weight, sticking to the soles of her foot as she ran, face stony yet held together by the thinner sheets of self preservation. She didn't want to cry, not yet while people could still see and pity her. 

The back of her eyes stung viciously, vision blurring the closer she got to the secluded area she loved so much. It took a few seconds before she was finally hidden away, safe from view.

She hated it, despited it. The look on the villagers face said nothing but pity for the fact that she was so unfortunate, their holds on their own kin turning tighter as if to urge them not to be stupid; to stop them falling into a fate similar to hers. 

If she could have, she would have cussed the man out more, called him everything she could think of. Wonshik had seemed to know where her train of thought was going and had dragged her away, a hand over her mouth.

Her wrath only died when she saw his glassy eyes, the water in his eyes reminiscent to that of the ocean waves that had tickled her skin, her throat going dry as a thumb pressed to her cheek. 

Tears began to burn, trailing down her face as she sobbed into her hands, shoulders shaking. How had she managed to fuck everything up so much within such a short space of time? 

Not even the nature could help her this time, it couldn't wash away the future. 

Minutes passed where she was sat by herself, hands wet and eyes rimmed with red, breathing shaky but slowly becoming more stable as she inhaled. 

But that wasn't why she had looked up. It was the song that filtered through the cove, over the rolling sea and vibrating the air around her in a way that seemed both eerie and strangely beautiful. 

All the sadness she felt seemed to melt away, a shuddering exhale passing her lips as the whispers smoothed her hair and patted her on the back. A haunting melody echoed, the source of the mesmerising voice nowhere to be seen. 

Strangely, as she looked down she was able to make out the shape of some more pearls, these ones bigger than the last ones she had found. However, instead of pocketing them, she held them in her palm for a few moments before throwing them out to the water once again.

"I'm sorry pearls. You can't do much for me now," It almost hurt to smile, the drying tears sticky against her skin.

Then something touched her foot again and she wondered if the pearls had managed to float back to her. Looking down, instead of the cool and smooth surface of the precious items, it was a freakishly human hand.

Naturally, a shriek left her lips, the song from before fading away and leaving room for panic to set in, another scream threatening to leave her lips as the hand grabbed on to her ankle.

"Please don't scream," as though by magic, the yell died in her throat. She felt no fear, the low timber of this person's voice soothing. Her gut was telling her that they were posed no harm. 

Following the hand, a body lifted itself from the water, previously unseen because of the low amounts of light that managed to get in. Though the water pouring from them obscured their body, she could tell that they were nude from the waist up.

"I-" And the sentence that was supposed to have left her lips never did, instead caught in the back of her throat as she saw his face come into the light. 

He was _astounding._ She had never seen a man so stunning, with his gentle eyes and his smile calming, he felt almost like a dream. 

His hand moved from her ankle and she could faintly see the webbing in between each finger before he placed it on her own. A thin layer of moisture covered his skin but she couldn't bring herself to care. 

Slowly, his eyes trailed down to the necklace resting on her chest, a soft smile gracing his lips as he brushed a thumb over the scale and the pearl. "You're _my_ pearl."

Blinking, a sudden rush of memories hit her all at once. From hours spend in the water playing with blue scales and shells, pearl at her disposal. To seeing another person hold her hand and swim with her on their back. 

The name was brought from the recesses of her memory, eyes wide as she mumbled. "Taeil?" 

She didn't think it would have been possible for him to become any more beautiful, but he did. His smile brightened the cave, skin glowing as he reached over to cup her face in his hands. "You remember."

Unable to speak, she took in the figure of the man that had saved her, made her life on this small island possible. From his gorgeous visage down to his exposed chest and then to the stunning tail that shone green and teal. Catching her gaze, he nodded, "it's my scale."

"Oh," she breathed, still utterly gobsmacked. 

Taeil hummed, the sound light and free. "Why are you crying?" 

She had almost forgotten entirely about that, the reminder making her heart hurt as her hand tightened around his. "I have to get married." 

"Why?"

"Or my family will become slaves. I don't want to hurt them but I don't want to marry him either," The gentle touch on her arm was soothing, her head finding purchase on his shoulder without any thought.

"Marry who?"

"The head of the warriors, the chief. He threatened my family and gave me two months before I have to leave," The tears had dried up, leaving behind nothing but grief. Her head tilted upwards, "you're a mermaid?"

"Siren," her mouth formed a soft 'o', eyes sparkling.

"Can you sing for me, please?" 

The scale around her meant that she wouldn't be put into a trace but he was still hesitant, looking for her for confirmation. He found what he wanted in her reassuring nod. 

The song had no words that she understood, spoken in a language that had died years ago, used to converse only with the ancient creatures of the waves; one of which she was sat next to. 

Instantly, she felt at peace, like nothing could dare harm her. His notes were composed, voice carrying across the land and filling her with serenity, eyes closing at his voice. Taeil didn't stop until he was completely finished with the song, the sounds still resonating within her even after he had finished and gently tapped her hand. 

"You should leave, your family will be worried."

Hues of violet and orange began to set over the horizon, signalling the beginning of the night and her curfew. 

"Yes," she stood up slowly, almost unwilling to part with him, the thought alone made him smile. "I should, but will you be here tomorrow?"

Of course he thought, he had been here every day since he had left her in the care of humans. 

All he did was nod, watching after her once again as she waved and ran away barefoot down to her house. As soon as she disappeared, so did he.

* * *

 

"No again?" Wonshik shook his head, biting his lower lip at her question. "Guess they want to see me rot, huh? That's great."

He didn't speak, knowing her words (however obscene) seemed to be true. You would had thought that a community as close and as tight knit as the one on the island would try to help eachother out, but it really was not like that.

"You can do everything for people but they just won't lift a finger in return," he spoke, slinking in and taking the towel from her hands before removing the pudding from the open fire. "Don't burn yourself."

"What? You're the one who's using only the to-" the voice of her father made her pause, straining to hear what was being said over their the gentle crackling of the fire. It was clear her parents had no idea they were home.

Wonshik mimed for her to hush and she would have pulled a face if she hadn't heard her name. "Maybe we should let her marry him. He has more money than we do and I don't know how to get out of this situation."

"No! We are not letting our daughter marry that bastard! Have you not heard of what happens to the girls? They end up miserable. I'm not doing that to her, I don't care if we have to sell everything we have," her mother's voice was firm but she could barely understand anything apart from the rush of blood in her ears, face losing colour as she swallowed thickly.

They were considering giving her away? Letting her marry him?

She was well aware that the situation was becoming desperate, the days moving far too fast for her liking, a month already passing and leaving her with one more before her fate was decided. 

They were all becoming increasingly frantic yet they never discussed it with her. Honestly, it was a thoughtful gesture but it only served to frustrate her further, she wanted to do something apart from sit there like a doll.

"Let's go. There's nothing to be heard here," She would have argued but his expression told her that staying silent was her best course of action. Grip tight but not painful, he led her through and out of the house, pausing only to remark 'you're not going anywhere, isn't that right?' 

Whenever he was angry, he would never breathe a word, opting to silently simmer until it blew over or he snapped. She hoped it was the former. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Gently smiling, he only sighed, lowering his head. 

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For making you go. We should have just stayed home."

So that's what had been bothering him. Fighting back a tired sigh of her own, she gently patted his shoulder, swinging their joined hands childishly. "It's as much of your fault as it is mine. So none. I shouldn't have agreed with you and gone. We can't see the future.*

That seemed to comfort him greatly, shoulders easing from their slumped posture to laugh. "I guess so," he began pulling her in the direction of the sea, "let's go there together. I haven't been with you in a while."

“Sure."

Being with Wonshik was like flying, supported by the breeze and being free; yet also being unpredictable in it's ferocity. Sometimes he was mellow, like a light breeze on a summers day and on other times he could resemble a tornado, ready to wreak havoc.

She hadn't seen Taeil in a little while, assuming him to be back where ever he lived. Ever since she had seen him, more and more pearls had been appearing, handed to her either by him or by her feet from the ocean. Currently, she had a boxful just lying around in her room.

As they approached the shoreline, she pointed to the blinding pink that reflected in the sand. "More pearls." 

"Huh?" He reached down, letting her go to narrow his eyes and inspect them. "Shit, yes they are." 

A little more than confused at his reaction, she stared at him funny. "Why that reaction?" 

Now it was his turn to give her a funny look like she was the moron (she was). "Don't you know know much they're worth? Jewellery made from pearls could buy our entire house twice over."

"You can make money from these?" She had always been aware of their value, but never had she imagined they would be worth so much. "I have a box full of them at home, if we made things from them, could we sell it?" 

For a few moments he was silent, staring up at her from the sandy floor with his eyes unnaturally wide. "Did you just say you have a box of pearls at home?"

Nodding slowly, he shot up and almost whacked her in the process. "You're joking?" 

"No? They're in that black box on top of my dresser," Muttering curses under his breath, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth. 

"You're such an idiot! Why didn't you say anything before!?"

"I saw them everyday, I didn't think they were worth anything."

"Worth anything?" He repeated ludicrously, disbelieving, "they're worth as much as gold sometimes! If we can sell them, then we can have enough to get off this island and to the mainland."

If what he was saying was true then with the amount of pearls she had collected over the years they would surely be able to move to the mainland with money to spare. "You're not joking?"

"No," letting go of her shoulders, he ran a hand through his hair, "I need to go and buy some wire so we can get started on making them," half speaking to himself, his eyes were alight with hope, "you won't have to marry him. Shit, I'll be back. Don't move from here," barely waiting for a response, he was already running down to the store; a store that was unfortunately on the other side of the island. 

Blinking, she barely processed what had happened in the span of two minutes and she could hardly believe that she had the answer to solve their poverty sitting in a ratty old box in her room. If she had ever felt the part of a fool, it was now. 

He would take a while to return and she didn't particularly have anything that she needed to be doing, so she walked off to the cove. 

"Taeil?" Moments passed filled with nothing but silence, her breathing the only sign of life as she entered the quiet area. For her, this cove was a second home. 

A loud splash drew her attention, spotting the scales of aqua and azul that sparkled. "You're here!"

The Siren chuckled lowly at the child-like happiness in her voice, opening his arms for a hug that she happily granted despite now being slightly covered in wetness. "Of course, my little pearl. I'm always here." He wasn't going to leave her alone to fend for herself.

"Thank you, by the way," Raising a brown, he leant against her, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"For what?" 

"For the pearls. My brother thinks we can make jewellery from them and sell it for money to get to the mainland. His rules don't apply to us there, he has no authority." 

Taeil never saw a use for them besides being pretty, happy to always bring them to her. But to hear that his little gifts were received with such joy made his cold blood run warmer. "Really? I'm glad you can find a use for them. Humans throw away their most prized possessions and many of them consist of precious metals and jewels."

"Why?"

"A siren's song caters to your desires. Everything else in comparison is insignificant and only acts as a barrier," Webbed hands pressed into her warm skin, "your father threw you into the ocean. I had caught you moment before you got the water's surface."

Stunned into silence, she struggled for a response. What on earth did you say to that? A long moment of silence later, she finally thought of something to say. "I was his most prized possession?" 

"Yes."

"Why didn't you kill me? I thought all sirens killed the human that fell into the ocean," She was correct to think so for she was correct. Almost 100% of the time, the humans that fell were consumed until there was nothing left to ever suggest they had existed, yet she was the outlier. 

Unprepared for such a question, Taeil grimaced. Dejun had pestered him too, badgering him over and over again for a clear cut answer. "I didn't want to. You had no desires and I refuse to kill something that did not deserve to die. Dejun asked me the same thing a dozen times also."

"Dejun?"

He could have laughed, obviously her attention would fixate on the unfamiliar name rather than the information she was given. "He is the siren that looked after you when I was unavailable. He was very fond of you even if he only admitted it the day I had to give you away."

Her eyes remained bright and innocent, he was thankful she had never lost that hint of youth. "Can I see him one day?"

"I will ask him if he wants to come next time. He will come, he often talks about you, 'the cute human baby'," running a hand over her back, he huffed while closing his eyes and absorbing her heat. "You grew up to be beautiful."

"Me? You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, Taeil."

Under the scarce light, his pupils were almost catlike, glowing ominously as he glanced up at her face. "Sirens have to be beautiful. Your beauty isn't deceitful like mine."

"So I could be a siren if I could sing also?" 

"If you wanted, though the legs don't particularly scream 'ocean use', my pearl," swatting gently at his hand, she let out a huff of amusement. 

"If being a siren meant I could stay with you, then I would happily do it. I owe you my life anyway."

At this, he shook his head. "You don't owe me a single thing. All you need to do is be happy."

* * *

 

The next opportunity she was able to get to visit was three weeks after finishing all the jewellery and wishing both Wonshik and her mother a safe journey as they left for the mainland to sell them. Her father had opted for staying at home and packing everything up. He had assisted with that for the better part of the day until he had told her to go outside and spend some time walking around. 

"Are you here?" Kicking her feet in the shallow pools of water, a dark shadow in the corner made her pull her legs towards herself. "Hello?" 

Within a split second, two hands had grabbed her ankle and was tugging her down into the water, her fingers scrambling for purchase on the sand as she was yanked down. "What the FUCK?!"

In the split second before her head submerged under the water, a mouthful of razor shark teeth neared her face and made her gasp, managing to knock whatever it was in the jaw with a hard punch and running out of the water. 

"Ow! That really hurt!" An unfamiliar voice howled, her mind still whirling from the sudden attack.

"Good, I told you not to be silly. You deserved that," Taeil's voice was heavy with a sigh, hand resting on her thigh as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, pearl. He thought it would be funny to scare you."

"Who did? Dejun?" At his name, a young boy slithered out of the water, sitting on hee other side and holding out his hand. 

"You remember my name?" Mild surprise coated his words and despite the distaste she held towards his joke, she shook his hand nonetheless. 

"Taeil told me, he said you were the one who looked after me when he couldn't?" Nodding, he retracted his hand and looked over her wet clothing. "Don't worry about it."

His tail was starkly different to Taeil's. Dejun was a blood red, littered with maroon scales here and there that added depth. It complimented him greatly, matching with his strong features. Surely during hunting season, it would blend in with the spilt blood of their victims. 

"You're absolutely stunning, Dejun," He blinked at the sudden praise, turning bashful as he smiled. It was true, he was gorgeous in every way possible. His cheekbones were defined and his eyes were fellinesque in shape, shaped by brows that could have only been designed by the gods. 

But that's what sirens were, weren't they? God's creations that he had abandoned after lucifer had betrayed him, dropping the tainted piece of heaven into the ocean. 

"You have grown to look beautiful too," because her back was to him, she didn't see the absolutely deadly look that he had thrown to Dejun. "If I wasn't sure, I would have thought you were a siren too."

Only just containing a snort, she waved away his compliment. "Right now, all I hope to do is gather enough money to move away. Next week I'm expected to marry the chief and I would much rather drown than even think of that."

Taeil hardly ever scowled, opting to keep his smile on his face, yet now he looked the part of the killer - positively murderous with his disgusted expression. "That vile man is still after you? I thought he had given up."

"No, I find out later today if we have enough money to leave," A set of hands held her face, hues grazing over her features, over every dip and contour before stopping at her eyes.

"You don't want to leave," Dejun stated, knowing it for a fact with the dread that lingered in her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was leave the haven she had created at the foot of her bed. Who knew if she could restart her life on the mainland? Did she even want to?

Sure she wanted to make sure her family were safe and sound, but did it really matter if she was unhappy? "I know. I don't want to leave here."

That was the fate she was resigned to, unhappy with any outcome that came by. Taeil was soundless in his support, squeezing her thigh gently. 

"Then come with us."

Dejun's voice echoed, repeated multiple times before fading away. Both she and Taeil alike were stunned into silence at the suggestion. 

"G-go with you?" She spluttered, staring at him like he'd grown a third head and a second tail, "how would I do that?"

Voice low with warning, Taeil's warm look disappeared. "Dejun, watch what you're saying."

Ignoring his elders looks, the younger siren began to elaborate. "You're immune to a siren's song as long as you are wearing that necklace. Our songs wouldn't affect you anyway, our target is men."

"Then why am I here? Why didn't you just keep me with you if I'm not affected?" 

"Because it was hunting season. No one would have been able to help you and you would have certainly died," Receiving the answer to her question opened up so many more. 

If she could go with them, what was stopping her? She had always been drawn to the ocean and being with the creatures that thrived within it's wet rule would only further boost that connection. 

What was stopping her was her family. The crippling fear of disappointing them and making their lives harder. Would they be better off if she disappeared and left no trace? Or would it benefit them to know that she would leave and never return? 

"Our clan would not harm you, they know better than that," Dejun spoke up again. sounding almost desperate to win her over. 

"But I'm human, I can't stay in the water for long amounts of time like you can. I would only hinder you."

Taeil shook his head. "No, you wouldn't," he said, but unlike Dejun, he didn't elaborate. 

Hands clasped hers tightly, holding them up almost in prayer, lips pressing to the soft skin as she watched the boy close his eyes, tilt his head down; a move of submission. 

"You won't regret it. I promise you."

* * *

 

It twisted her insides to do this, to leave them all behind when they had done nothing but love her unconditionally. Maybe she was being selfish, robbing them of what they deserved - a loving daughter, but she couldn't stay knowing she was the reason for their lives being turned upside down.

Her hand rested on the door, forehead pressed to the wood. The world was silent, paying its respects as she began to walk away. 

But the universe had never aligned to her liking; not now, not ever. 

"What are you doing?" The voice of her brother made her still, blood turning to ice in her veins. For half a second she contemplated running but decides against it. Wonshik was faster than she was.

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving? What do you mean leaving? We're heading out tomorrow to the mainland, do you have the days confused?" The genuine concern in his voice only gave further reasons for the back of her eyes to sting, voice threatening to choke up as he walked closer, arms outstretched.

"No, Wonnie, I'm _leaving._ " 

He stood still, staring at her under the rays of the moon that pooled.

"Why?" He asked, voice barely higher than a whisper, the moonlight shining off his caring brown hues, "is it not enough? Are you unhappy? He can't reach you on the mainland, you don't have to go."

He sounded so scared and it broke her heart, the tears that burnt at her eyes making her blink rapidly. "It's enough. You've all done more than enough and I can never thank you enough for it." 

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest as her shoulder began to dampen, his breathing rough as he held her tightly. "Then why? Why are you going? I want to see the world with you."

"I know, Wonnie. But I don't belong here, I don't belong on the mainland either. You found me on the beach and I want to stay with the ocean," No matter how hard he would try to convince her, her mind would not change and he knew that. She had always been a stubborn girl.

She was unable to see his face as he traced patterns on her back, pausing midway. "You'll be happy?"

Without missing a beat, she replied. "Yes."

"Then go." There was no harshness to his words, only genuine desire for his sister to be happy. His eyes were glossy with unshed years but his expression remained strong, thumbs running over her cheeks one last time before he stepped back. "If you know you won't regret it, I won't stop you."

She smiled. Even though he was as annoying as an older brother was expected to be, he had only ever held her best interests at heart. There was brotherly love in the way he addressed her, cared for her. No matter how many times she bowed and thanked him, it would never be enough. 

Reaching up around her neck, she took off her necklace. "Wear this and remember me. I'll always be with you," She fastened it around his neck and stopped for moment once she had finished.

This was it. 

"I love you, Wonnie. I always have and I always will. Thank you." He smiled, tears running down his cheek as he squeezed her hand one late time. 

It wasn't a goodbye. It was a see you later. 

"I love you too," he said, hand falling to his side as he watched her disappear in the direction of the beach before walking inside the house with a heavy heart and mind.

* * *

 

She rarely ever visited the beach at night, finding it to be rather haunting and creepy without the bright and illuminating light of the sun to help guide her path. However, right now she found it to be rather nice. It wasn't scary like she had believed it to be, but calming. 

"I'm here," whispering, she was sure that they wouldn't have heard her confirmation. 

But they did and they were in front of her within seconds, welcoming her with open arms. In their gazes there was nothing but promise, she would be okay with them. 

"Come on, pearl. You'll be okay, close your eyes and step into the water," Following the direction of his voice, the chill of the night made all her hair stand up on end, yet she persisted until she was in neck deep. 

"I'm scared, Taeil. I don't want to die," Her words were ragged, spoken with genuine fear laced within each syllable. 

"Don't be, you're with us. We won't kill you, I swear," Dejun was so close to her, his voice barely traveling before she heard it, his webbed hands wrapped around her waist, urging her to walk forward. 

"O-okay," The rush of water hit her eardrums, eyes opening with great difficulty under the water. There they were, looking a dream.

But that didn't matter because now her lungs were screaming and she couldn't move, held down by two pairs of hands that anchored her under the water, stealing her breath away.

Her mouth opened, panic spreading through her body before she went silent, eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

"Now, Dejun."

A pair of cold lips brushed against hers, breathing life back into her, chest stuttering as they listened to her heart beat weakly and fade away. Siren's had no heart because they consumed the hearts of humans.

She would no longer need a heart if she was no longer human. And that fact was only solidified by the tail that replaced her legs and the unrivalled beauty of her features. 

"Now let's leave, my pearl. We have to introduce you to the clan after all."


End file.
